


Discovering kinks

by Chitsukee



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitsukee/pseuds/Chitsukee
Summary: "I acted on my own pleasure without regards of your well being. I… I lost it completely.”She sat up and traced her fingers over his face. “I lost it too you know. Do you think you’d snap if you were with someone who didn’t edge you on like I did?”“I suppose not.” Ironwood sighed and relaxed into the palm of her hand. “And you can always use a glyph to send me crashing into a wall if I misbehave.”She smiled happily “Mm. I will never want to be with anyone else, because what could beat what we just did?”He opened his mouth to say something but froze as he heard something. He looked into Weiss horror filled eyes and said  “I don’t know. How about not waking your parents up?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWeekColdCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/gifts).



> This is a thing now. It's the most described sex I've ever written... I'm gonna end up in hell. All hail IronWeiss!!!

Ironwood sighed as Jacque poured them more whiskey. It was getting late, and they still hadn’t gotten anywhere in their discussion. He was no doubt trying to get him drunk enough to sign something that revokes the embargo. Too bad he wasn’t gonna get that drunk. “I’ve had enough of this bickering, Jacque. You won’t be allowed to ship dust to other Kingdoms, and that’s the end of it. “

The man narrowed his eyes and put the bottle down with a heavy thud. 

“I wanted to give your daughter a message as well when I came here, but it’s gotten too late. Perhaps you could pass it on to her?”

Jacque scoffed and leaned back in his chair. “Weiss is still up, she’s always been rebelling when it comes to bedtimes. You can just ask a servant to take you to her room.”

Ironwood shook his head in wonder while he turned around to exit the study. It was quite impolite to enter Jacque’s daughter's room at this time of the day, but he couldn’t really be bothered. The day had been tiring, and in the slightly drunken state he was in, he just wanted to get over with it so he could go home and sleep.

\-----------

Weiss legs trembled as she slid a finger inside her panties. It passed through wet folds and she let out a shaky breath as she started rubbing her clit with her other hand. Soon she started moaning quietly, and her hand moved faster. Her cheeks heated and her breath got unsteady and heavy. She curled her toes as she closed in on a climax. 

A knock on the door made her freeze and hold her breath. “Damn…” She whispered and let out a shaky breath. 

“Just a minute.” She called out and got out of the bed. She dried her hands on a tissue and looked into the mirror beside her. A heavy blush colored her cheeks and her hair was tousled.

She quickly straightened out her nightgown and brushed her hair. Then she took on final calming breath before walking over to the door on still trembling legs. 

She opened the door expecting a maid, butler or perhaps Whitley. She felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over her. There stood the same man that had been in her thoughts just minutes ago.

He glanced at her disheveled appearance and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I apologize, miss Schnee. Your father told me you were still awake, but I see he was wrong. I’ll come back at a better time.” 

He turned away to leave, and she don’t know what possessed her, but suddenly she was clutching one of his sleeves. He halted and looked back at her. 

She dropped the fabric as if it had burned her and ignored the warmth on her cheeks. “I hadn’t really fallen asleep yet. You can come on in, I assume you wanted to talk about something?” 

“If you’re sure. It won’t take long though.”

She nodded walked back into her room, hoping he wouldn’t notice the tremble in her legs. She stopped awkwardly in the middle of her room, unsure of where to place herself. She only had one chair, but it felt so intimate to sit down on the bed.

The door clicked shut behind her and she felt her heart race. It was silly, she knew it was. But here they were, in her closed bedroom at night, and she was wearing nothing but a nightgown and panties. She felt a sudden boldness rush through her, and she sat down on the side of her bed. She regretted it a little when she realized how little of her legs were covered in that position.

She looked up at Ironwood and felt an electricity run through her. He was gazing at her legs with his mouth slightly ajar. 

“General?” She whispered, thought she groaned inwardly at how husky her voice was.

He met her eyes and swallowed thickly. “I apologize. I shouldn’t have looked at you like that, it was inappropriate. Please forgive my behavior. I just wanted to tell you that you’re welcome at Atlas academy at any time, thought I understand if you’d decline that offer now. I’ll leave you alone.” 

He spun on the spot and hurried towards the door. He couldn’t just stare at her like that and then leave her alone, with a blazing fire within her!

“Wait!” She called out somewhat aggressively and rose from the bed. 

He froze with a hand on the doorknob. She walked up to him and pressed herself against his back, burying her face between his shoulderblades. “Please don’t leave… I-” She braced herself for the words she knew would spill out of her mouth,”I want to be with you.” 

The room got dead silent as none of them moved. She felt dread surge through her body as she waited for his rejection. 

She jumped back in fright as he thumped his head into the door. It wasn’t really loud, but the suddenness had spooked her. 

She took a step back and looked at her feet. “I’m sorry, I should’ve kept that to myself. I understand if you don’t want to be with me, why would you. Please forget I ever said something.”

She turned around to hide the tears that started to gather in her eyes and swallowed as her throat restricted.   
Her eyes widened in shock when she heard the sound of her door locking. Footsteps echoed in the room and a pair of arms sneaked around her waist. 

His warm breath prickled the skin on her neck, she noticed with surprise that he smelled of alcohol. He hadn’t slurred or moved weirdly, so she assumed he hadn’t drunken that much.

Soft lips pressed against her neck and she inhaled sharply as he darted his tongue over her skin. His hands wandered over her belly and softly cupped her petite breasts. She moaned as his thumb stroke over her nipple and he groaned in response. 

He turned her around and gently eased her down on the bed while climbing on top. She shivered as he looked intensely into her eyes. She leaned her head upwards to catch his lips, but groaned disappointedly as he backed away slightly. He suddenly had a pain in his eyes and he rested his head beside hers.

“I don’t have protection with me. This isn’t really something I’d ever expect to happen.” 

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before recovering her voice. “I have.”

She blushed when he rose to look at her with surprise. “I, uh. Yang kept insisting I’d take one from her collection, she wouldn’t give in.” 

“Collection? Never mind. I’m glad she was persistent. Perhaps you should get it before we continue, or it might ruin the mood a bit.” 

She nodded and got up as soon as he got off her. She found the condom lodged in the back of a drawer.

She quickly got back and dropped it on the bedside table, anxious to continue their advances.

He smiled and graced her lips with his, drawing out a moan from her. His hot tongue pushed into her mouth and she met it with her own. They fought over dominance, but she gave in quickly, feeling more than okay with being submissive towards the man. 

She let her hands roam over his torso and frowned. He had way too much clothes on. She tugged at his red tie to loosen it and started unbuttoning his coat. She felt him smirk against her lips and shivered as he grabbed her wrists and flipped her around, effectively pinning her against the bed.

He broke the kiss and she closed her eyes as she waited on whatever he would do next. He ghosted kisses along her jaw and down her neck while grinding his hips against her, and she bit down on the moans that tried to escape her throat. His erection pushed against her sensitive part and she clenched her legs subconsciously around his thighs to bring him even closer. 

He stopped grinding her and moved his mouth down towards her right breast. The sudden lack of friction drew a whimpering sound out of her, but it quickly turned into a hiss as his teeth grazed her nipple carefully. 

“Enough…” She whimpered and looked down at him. “I need you, now!” 

He leaned up and traced her cheek with his thumb. “What’s the big rush? Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” 

She bit her lip and shook her head. “Of course I am. I just… I wasn’t really trying to sleep when you knocked on my door. I was pleasuring myself. I was already on the edge back then, and this is too much.” 

His eyes lit up in understanding and he got off her. “It’s okay. I’ll release you.” She was just about to ask why he stood up when he knelt between her legs. 

She shivered as he pushed up the nightgown to reveal her underwear. “I didn’t think you’d wear something quite as eccentric as this, not that I’m complaining...” She blushed as she remembered that she was using her most sheer lacy panties.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth as he pushed his lips against the fabric and breathed hot air on her. His hands grasped the garment and it was dragged down her ankles. He lifted her leg slightly and kissed the inside of her thigh while pushing the fabric off her foot. She held back an impatient scowl as her clit throbbing hotly, and he repeated the same process with her other leg.

She whimpered and clutched the cover underneath her as his wet and warm tongue slid between her folds all the way up to her hypersensitive bundle of nerves. He circled it and sucked intently, causing a jolt of heat to coil in her stomach. 

Suddenly the heat withdrew and she looked down at him in puzzlement. “You’re too loud. I know it’s difficult, but try to keep it down?” 

She swallowed and blinked hazily. Had she really been that loud? She couldn’t really tell. The thought of her father hearing her brought out of the clouds a little and she blushed as an idea crossed her mind.

“You, um… You could put a gag on me? Like a handkerchief.” 

His expression shook her a little, she hadn’t expected him to get so excited by it. 

“I’d be more than happy with that. But hold my hand all the time, if you want me to stop, just squeeze my hand twice. I’ll stop immediately.”

She nodded and smiled as he took his tie off and folded it once. She opened her mouth as he brought it to her lips and he lifted her head softly to tie it behind her head.

He let her head down and stroke her cheeks, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. He then got back down on the floor and placed his right hand in her left. His lips sealed around her clit and his tongue flickered over it teasingly. She clutched his hand tightly, not to tell him to stop, but as an uncontrollable response to his action. 

She let out muffled moans and squirmed on the bed as an intense heat started to pool in her and wrap into a tight coil. Everything around her disappeared as she got closer to bliss, and she locked her eyes on the man between her legs, lest she disappear. Those blue eyes became her anchor to the world as her body started to tremble, a pleasure more intense than anything she ever had felt before cause her back to arch and she held onto his hand as tightly as she could.

She felt the last trembles rip through her stiff body and she collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. When she finally came down from the ecstasy, she noticed he had taken off all his clothes, including his boxers. 

She decided the prosthesis only added to his sexiness. She couldn’t quite look at his erection, suddenly a shyness overcame her. He tugged at her nightgown to get it off her and she rose her arms to help.

His lips attacked her collarbone and moved over her chest greedily, barely stopping at her breast before wandering across her belly. She clenched onto his arms when he darted his tongue into her bellybutton. Surprisingly, it aroused her.

He reached up to her head and untied the gag, tossing it aside the bed. “I’ll keep you quiet myself now.” His voice was really dark and hoarse, and the way he’d said it sent shiver down her spine. There was something alluring about this new darker side of him.

She glanced at his erection and felt a curious urge to try taking it in her mouth. She looked into his eyes as she lowered her head and clasped her hand around the bottom of the shaft. 

She enjoyed the surprised face he made and slowly put her tongue out to touch the tip of his cock. It tasted funny, but not too bad. 

A shudder went through him and she licked around the tip to draw more reactions out of him. He clenched his fists into her white hair, careful not to affect her ability to move her head. 

She pushed her lips around the tip and slowly descended. She could take half of it before her gag reflex kicked it. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking while moving her hand along to treat his whole length.

Not before long he gently pushed her head up and shook his head in amazement. “You keep surprising me with all these things. But I think we’ve had enough of pre-game. If you feel ready? There’s still no rush if you want to-” She pushed her lips against his to shut him up. He smiled against her lips before pushing her down on the bed. He then grabbed the contraception and tore up the package. 

She bit on her lip thoughtfully and realized she hadn’t told him yet. “I forgot to mention… I’ve never done this before, so be careful?” 

He froze for a couple of seconds but then he continued to put on the condom. “I see. It will most likely hurt if it is your first time, so if you want to take a pause or stop completely, you just have to tell me. I would not want you to continue if you change your mind, please know that I have no such expectations.” 

Weiss relaxed into the bed and nodded gratefully. Of course she would never keep doing it if she changed her mind, but it was reassuring to know that he thought that way too.

Ironwood positioned himself on top of her and placed his tip at her entrance. “Ready?” He asked and looked at her softly. She nodded and put her hands on his back to hold onto something.

It hurt. She felt tears gathering in her eyes and she gritted her teeth. He pushed slowly and paused occasionally to let the pain subside. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his musky scent to distract herself. 

She relaxed when he pulled out, and though the plain flared when he reentered, it was accompanied by a surge of electricity. He got into a rhythm and she soon fell into a matching one. 

A high moan erupted from her as he hit really deep and he covered her mouth with his. Ironwood repositioned himself so he was sitting on his knees with her legs over his shoulders. He then slowly pushed into her as far as he could and she bucked her hips to drive him deeper.

He pulled out almost completely and stayed that way, causing her to whine needily. She tried to thrust herself onto his erection, but he held her back and looked at her with merciless eyes. 

“I want you to beg for it.” He growled quietly. 

She blushed and looked into his eyes. She saw a hunger, a ferocious need. “P...Please fuck me.” She stuttered with an hushed voice and felt him tense up. He clasped her mouth with his metal hand and thrusted into her. 

She jolted in pleasure thought the metal bit into her mouth. The sharp pain edged her on, and she realized with a startle that she liked it. Dared she ask for more?

His lips came down to meet hers and he plunged his tongue into her mouth while simultaneously pushing into her. 

He broke the kiss and whispered that she tasted of blood. She wasn’t so sure he was upset about it.

“I liked the pain…” She admitted and stole another kiss while grinding herself against him.

He grunted and pulled her up on her knees and hands. It wouldn’t do if he left any marks on visible places.

He got behind her and rammed into her roughly. She let out a choked breath and squeezed her eyes shut as intense pleasure lingered in her. 

He kissed and sucked on her shoulder while pounding into her rhythmically. Suddenly he thrusted with much more force and a pain seared on her shoulder. His teeth pushed into the wound they had caused and she sobbed in bewilderment, the pleasure ripped through her, and yet it hurt. 

Her fervid noises drew him into something bestial and he slipped his human hand around her neck to clench at her throat lightly. 

Her raspy choking breaths burned in him like fire, and he pushed into her a last couple of times, biting down harder when she arched her back. Her walls restricted tightly around his length and with a loud growl he climaxed, hand clenching hard at her throat. His erection pulsed a last time as it pushed out hot seed, and seconds later her body relaxed. 

He let go of her throat and tumbled down beside her, chest heaving forcefully as he tried to catch his breath. 

Weiss coughed vigorously and gulped for air. She could hear him ask something, but the ringing in her ears was too loud. She looked over at him and saw concern and a bit of panic on his face. 

She waved her hand to dismiss his needless worry. Once she got some air into her, the ringing diminished. 

She looked over at Ironwood and smiled euphorically. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt…” 

He tried to smile but it didn’t quite get there. She cuddled up against his chest and run her fingers over the metal plates. “Are you bothered about choking me? I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t want it.”

He swallowed thickly. “I’m sure you would- but that’s not the issue. I acted on my own pleasure without regards of your well being. I… I lost it completely.” 

She sat up and traced her fingers over his face. “I lost it too you know. Do you think you’d snap if you were with someone who didn’t edge you on like I did?”

“I suppose not.” He sighed and relaxed into the palm of her hand. “ And you can always use a glyph to send me crashing into a wall if I misbehave.”

She smiled happily “Mm. I will never want to be with anyone else, because what could beat what we just did?”

He opened his mouth to say something but froze as he heard something. He looked into Weiss horror filled eyes and said “I don’t know. How about not waking your parents up?” 

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and Ironwood quickly pulled a cover over them. A soft knock rattled the door.

“Are you alright, miss Schnee?” 

She let out a relieved sigh as she recognized Klein’s voice. “It’s okay Klein. I, uh. A spider dropped into my face, that’s all.”

“That spider don’t happen to be wearing a white coat and black shirt?” His muffled voice had a hint of humor in it. 

She looked over at Ironwood with big eyes. What should they do?

“You now, spiders can be quite hard to spot sometimes. I believe no one would see it if it left right now.”

Weiss felt a smile curl on her lips, trust Klein to help them out instead of telling her father. She eyed Ironwood hungrily as he got up and dressed himself again. 

He turned around and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She met them and sucked on his lower lip. He pulled back with a chuckle and traced her lithe skin with his index finger.

“Perhaps we could meet at mine next time? It’s more private.”

She felt a warmth spread in her belly. “Next time.” She stated and smiled as he quietly left the room.


End file.
